The present invention comprises dog collar/leash combination preferably made from nylon, designed to assist a dog walker to control a dog that pulls, in order to make the walk more enjoyable for both the dog and the dog walker.
The invention incorporates several unique features to accomplish its purpose. The invention has a double leash with a sturdy, comfortable, plastic handle. This double leash which is attached to opposing sides of the dog's neck is what gives the invention a unique look, as well as being immeasurably effective in walking dogs that pull or have stability issues.
The present invention substantially lessens the problems caused when walking a dog that pulls excessively. The invention utilizes a symmetrical double leash that assists the dog walker by lessening the tug force or torque of the pulling dog and it also keeps the dog from pulling as hard. The collar includes a unique snug & release mechanism that allows the dog to self-regulate its pulling, rather than the dog walker having to use their own tug force over and over to control the dog. The end result is less injuries to dogs and humans, as well as making it a pleasure to walk your dog.
By requiring less tug force on the shoulder, neck, arm and back, the dog walker can avoid injuries and subsequent therapy or surgeries that might be required to heal those injuries from a typical leash/collar combination, which makes walking a difficult dog much easier because there is less work involved.
With less tug force exerted on a dog's neck, throat and spine, injuries are less likely and dogs will enjoy their walks more and will be more likely to focus on their owner as opposed to trying to get away.